Concert!
by ghostjunko
Summary: Sayaka is nervous about performing in her concert, Celestia may offer comfort.


Despite the numerous times she had done something like this, even the same routine, Sayaka was nervous. Concerts always brought out her insecurities that she usually hid. Yet donning the extravagant costume and seeing her fellow idols' smiling faces helped her suppress. Her nimble fingers straightened the pink bow on her head, and she inhaled sharply. It was time.

Bright flashing lights awaited Sayaka and her companions, accompanied by loud booming music and a screaming crowd. Their exhilarated faces pumped her full of energy. Each idol posed as the crowd chanted their names, and as they said Sayaka's she grinned uncontrollably and shot a peace sign into the air, sticking her leg out. In that moment, the music sped up, one of the group's most successful songs began to blast over the area. She danced and twirled her skirt, throwing the microphone and catching it in a spectacular move that made the crowd swoon. Her hair was billowing in the wind created by her and her friends' coordinated dances. Sayaka's heart was beating fast, but she wasn't tiring at all. Better yet, she was being charged by the happy atmosphere, and her eyes swept over the crowd, hoping to see that they were still enjoying themselves.

Sayaka was smiling even wider as she glanced at countless joyful faces, each one wearing a radiant look. It took nothing but one of the hundreds of audience members to pierce her heart, turning it to ice and harshly cooling the rest of her body. One person had their arms crossed, a scowl upon their face, shaking their head as if they were disappointed and ridiculing the performance. Sayaka's smile slowly broke, but was quickly replaced by a fake alternative, that looked almost perfectly true. She knew it was senseless, being hurt by this, when a plethora of others were so, so thrilled by her and her friends, but it didn't offer much comfort to her.

Did she even dare a slight glance at the crowd? Her eyes betraying her, they strayed over it yet again, fearing the worst. This time, though, the exact opposite happen. A miracle, Sayaka considered it; Celestia Ludenberg was sitting, towards the back, her eyes not breaking from the stage. She had her legs neatly crossed, her elegant black dress draping over the chair. Her curling hair was not touched by the chaos of the concert, and her perfect face was accentuated by pristine makeup. Accompanied by the beginning of a calmer song, the two girls met eyes for a second; Sayaka's twinkled with wonder. Celestia smiled sweetly, a simple yet powerful gesture for the idol.

Warmth and energy flowed back into Sayaka's body. It was as if she had never been hurt by anyone or anything, like the hole in her heart had been filled, spreading joy throughout her. Her dancing and singing was returned to her, emotion transforming it; which pleased the crowd as well. The concert was going immaculately; delighted tears were brimming her eyes. She vowed to do her very best for her precious guest; who was yet to break eye contact from the stage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sayaka was back in the dressing room, her delicate hands fixing her hair. She smoothly ran a brush through it; it shimmered from the glitter it was decorated with. She could hear her friends laughing outside, recounting some of the best moments. When they were happy, so was Sayaka. She lived for them and those she cared about, and performing was a key part of that.

Her thoughts were completely preoccupied by Celestia. She couldn't shake the sight of her gorgeous form watching her; it meant so much to Sayaka, more than anyone could be able to understand. She took back that thought, as she smiled. Celestia understood her, knew her worst fears and most important dreams, even her insecurities. They had shared together endless conversations, varying in depth but each one priceless nonetheless.

As the door was softly pushed open, Sayaka gasped slightly. She turned her back to see the smiling face of Celestia. The idol was beaming, and leapt from her seat, capturing the lolita in a tight hug. She quickly came to her senses and blushed, releasing her arms. "T-thank you for coming!" Sayaka chirped, holding her hands in front of her shyly. The purple fan in the corner whirred, creating a quiet song, and blowing the two girls' hair a minute bit. Celestia smiled. "It was my pleasure, you did magnificently. Such perfection is rare." This stunning comment made Sayaka's eyes widen, and she perked up. "Oh my, thank you so much, Celes-" Her sentence was interrupted. Celestia had placed her pale, silky hands on Sayaka's cheeks. Her red eyes closed as she softly kissed the idol's plush lips. Sayaka blushed, but returned the kiss swiftly, surprised yet exhilarated. Her cheeks lit up red.

Exhaling, the two broke apart and gazed at each other, taking it in and registering the wonder of the moment. Finally Celestia wrapped her arms around Sayaka, pulling her close before whispering lightly in her ear, "You are perfect."


End file.
